Money and Makeup
by katielight
Summary: Mai wants him but is unsure...he wants her but is he using her as a memory of his past love? A story written in poetry about a relationship between Pegasus and Mai PXM


Money and make-up

A poem/story Fic based on the pairing between Mai and Pegasus!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Both twenty four and a little more mature_

_Both are familiar with Christian Dior_

_They cross path at duels, and battles they have won_

_He invented the game; she wants to be number one_

_She trapped him; she hurt him when under the seal_

_He could see her hatred was falsely real_

_Out on her own now, strutting around_

_He tries not to think of her voice and that sound_

_Her hair and her make up both taunt and allure_

_Could reliving the past be this rich mans only cure?_

_Cecelia resembled the striking young blonde_

_And of her figure, he was rather fond_

_Like a dark rose on fire, passionate and bright_

_She drew him in closely, kept him awake at night_

_His money, his wine, his wit and his charms_

_These things would surely have her in his arms_

_At first she resists though he follows her moves_

_She fights and yells back, as if there's something to prove_

_He bribes her with riches which increases her lust_

_So the two dance in silk clothing under star dust_

_They chat alone, the drink in the dark_

_He takes her by the hand and walks through the park_

_Lit up with candles, and carpet of red_

_Is his room where they play under the satin bed_

_The sunlight reflects the thoughts on their minds_

_She worries if loving him would make her heart blind_

_He strokes her smooth hair, caressing her breast_

_She kisses his neck and smothers his chest_

_The passion continues, well in to the day_

_Until the noon he awakes and she has gone away………._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Pegasus POV

It's not the thrill of chase  
The want for your embrace

It's the little fists you make  
That fiercely try to punch  
The texture of your curly hair  
The cute little nose you scrunch

You're bossy domineering way  
Your cheery lips and cheeks  
Make you part of what you are  
So slender and so sleek

Every curve and eye lash  
And pigment of your skin  
Stands out right in front of me  
Making its way in

Say that you don't like me  
Spit and scream or cry  
I know deep down you're lying  
For you don't look me in the eye

Press your hands against mine  
Ruffle up my hair  
Comment on my callous smirk  
The way I harshly stare

Take me from the waist down  
Enjoy me while you can  
For tomorrow I may be gone  
And you will take it like a man

So that is why I stay  
Just in case you come my way  
For I know soon you'll say "I love you too" one day

Mai's POV

I don't know why I left you  
Alone in bed that dayOr why I ran out yesterday  
And didn't even say

The fighting and the yelling  
It only makes you smile  
I say that you mean nothing  
You say I'm in denial

I may admit my feelings  
Could be slowly growing  
Beyond my lust for pleasure  
Or the money that keeps you going

Seeing all their faces  
Their accusing eyes  
Telling me you're just bad news  
Leaves me unsure-is it lies?

I don't listen to others  
So I kiss you still  
However I don't hang around  
But you give me such a thrill

Is it more than make-up  
And my curvy sides?  
That lures your lips on top of me  
While into me you slide

The yelling always stops  
Our eyes they meet and then  
We kiss each other fiercely  
It happens time and time again

You want me to give into you  
And let you have it all  
I want to fully trust you  
Will you catch me when I fall?

The next day I am sitting  
Alone in a café  
The odd admirer stares at me  
And says I've made his day

Then from right behind me  
I feel a hand touch mine  
I turn around, you ask with a kiss  
Where at long last I say "fine"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_So the night ends as always_

_They're at the mansion door_

_He lets her in, she pulls his shirt_

_He's drawn to her allure_

_The passion is magnificent_

_Her attraction she can't hide_

_He tells her that he loves her_

_That he want her by his side_

_For he will always be there_

_And in him she can trust_

_He says she's his forever_

_In his kingdom full of lust_

_Kissing him so gently_

_While the beads of sweat flow free_

_She tells him "My dear Pegasus"_

_"You always did have me"_

**The end**

Well that's the story/poem thing

There just so fun to write

-


End file.
